Trouble
by Rave14
Summary: This is about a boy named Gabriel who finds a cat named Luna...but figures out she's really a Neko princess who's been trapped in that form for years...


Trouble

Chapter 1

I passed the little shops the ones you could fine in this abandoned town…A cigarette between my fingers, and the smoke passing my lips. My hair was in my face as white as snow, my black pants had holes in them and my black shirt was unbuttoned. I ran a hand trough my hair sighing as more smoke passed my lips, nightfall had come over the town and the only light was the moon. My shadow was beside me almost like another person keeping me company.

"Gabriel get your scared behind over here now!" I turned around glaring that the boy who had said that. It was one of the many idiots at my school. I let the little bud that was all that was left of my cigarette fall to the ground, and exhaled the smoke one last time. I smirked and beckoned him with a hand movement "Come on". All three of them came at me at once, they were scared. They had tried to start a fight with me at school, but I had ignored them. All because the leader of their little gang Zach had suggested I was flirting with his girl.

I dodged his hit and kicked him in the back, he fell straight on his face. The next one tried to hit me on the nose I caught his arms mid way, and elbowed him in the ribs moaning he fell to the ground. The last one stopped and looked at me afraid to do anything, I punched him in the nose and he fell backward his face covered in blood. With that I turned around and walked away. I kicked the can in front of me like a soccer ball from side to side…I kicked it in front of me and it hit one of the many tables outside of the small restaurants.

It began to thunder and I looked up as soon as I did so a rain drop hit me on the nose. I closed my eyes as the rain began to pour down, and I enjoyed the feeling of the cold water flowing over my face. I kept walking the rain hitting my shoulders and my head. I retrieved the can from under the table and balanced it on one foot. I would like to play soccer….but my parents didn't have any money. With my dad spending most of the money on gambling and strip clubs, and my mom suffering from it and being completely possessed by alcohol, plus the bills of the house and the car it got expensive.

Luckily, I paid for my own cigarettes though , I took another one out of the box and my lighter. I lithe it and exhaled. I don't know what had started the smoking, probably my dad hurting my mom and me. Maybe it was when my mom became a addict to alcohol or when my dad said he had hated me…I took the cigarette out of my mouth and exhaled again letting the smoke pass my open lips. I've never had a great immune system so if my mom was herself she'd tell me to get out of the rain and if it was after my dad I'd be sleeping out here.

He was probably out at the strip club again watching naked women climbing up and down poles, it sickened me…he had a wife and a son at home and all he did was gamble or well do that…He would kill me if I ever tried to do anything like that, he talked about me having responsibility at home, and his fat ass can't even get off the couch when he is on rare occasions at home. He asks my mom or me to get every little thing for him, and most of the time I refuse and go up to my room. Because…why should I bother helping that asshole if he's hurt us all so much.

I kicked the can again, I have no friends and barely any family. People marked me as strange since I was little. I was in my last year of high school and made good grades, but no one cared…it was probably because I got into so many fights, that my mom seemed to think I start. I mean I couldn't help it if people messed with me, it was either take it or fight back…and naturally I choose fighting back. Those jerks earlier had everything they got coming to them, and not less maybe more…

But then again maybe I liked fighting so much because my dad used to teach me when he was still normal, when we were all a happy family. He used to teach a karate class but now…now he quit his job and became possessed with gambling and women. I wasn't too interested in either of those things. The girls at my school were either stupid, full of themselves, ugly, smelly, or pretty but a slut. You rarely found a girl that was pretty and wouldn't sleep with you for five dollars. Like the only person close to friend I have which was James would say…"Five dollar hoes" I smiled, he was an idiot.

But he'd taken advantage of them from time to time…but then again I had too a few times. Plus they'd offered so who was I to deny them. I let the cigarette bud drop trough the ground and kicked the can in front of me again it hit a small card board box, and out of the box came a soft "meow". I lifted up the box to see a small kitten with very unusual colors, she was colored a dark brown with black spots all over her and her belly a light brown with white spots on it. She was pretty "Hey kitty" I whispered and stroked her head...she purred.


End file.
